


【系列】【梦改文】满天零星（庆成/满零）

by aggie1akino



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggie1akino/pseuds/aggie1akino
Summary: 系列简介！个人喜欢第二夜和第三夜！=========================================第一夜： CP: 美鹤♀（女高）X零♀（女高）银心：繁星与黑洞的人马座A* 【你的笑容是那银河空洞中最闪耀的星云。】==========================================第二夜：CP:小山ミツル♂（元牛郎）X加藤亚希子♀（爱豆）小丑脸星云：眨眼间会闪烁的行星状星云【在我心底如同哭泣小丑的那一面，仍在不断追逐你的虚无】==========================================第三夜：CP:满（高中生）♂X零（高中生）♂大陵五：旋转着交换明暗的食双星【我愿做你永远的伴星，同你在明暗间纠缠。】==========================================第四夜：CP:后藤满♂X宇海零♂+山口和也渐台二：吸食能量走向灭亡的极近双星【想吞噬你的一切，占有你的一切，然后走向灭亡】==========================================第五夜： CP:庆♂X成♂奥米加星云：如藏匿于远方的天鹅般纯净的弥漫星云 【纯白的世界，温暖的火，和你】==========================================第六夜：CP:小山くん♂X加藤くん♂宝盒星云：被煤袋星云遮住的最美星云【想和你一起跨越黑暗，到达最美的世界】
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Koyama Keiichiro
Kudos: 1





	1. 2018.09.14 满天零星·第一夜~银心

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：
> 
> 1.本文为作者睡觉做梦做出来的二次同人作品，七天连着做了这样七个梦，感觉必须要记录一发。
> 
> 2.请理解二大禁含义。
> 
> 3.超短篇，完结，大概有点莫名其妙。
> 
> 4.系列文，本篇内含性转、百合。避雷注意。
> 
> 5.本篇cp：美鹤♀（满女体）X零♀（零女体）

第一夜： 

银心：繁星与黑洞的人马座A*

【你的笑容是那银河空洞中最闪耀的星云。】

太阳升起来了，当我们四人被告知只剩一天时间就要被召唤回自己的灵魂时，胖哥哥迎着初生的阳光问我们：“你的梦想是什么？”

胖哥哥挥舞着自己的蓝色工作服告诉我们他想要开一场演唱会，自己的演唱会。

马尾辫女孩犹豫了半晌告诉我们她要复活自己妹妹的舞蹈比赛，她想在最后一天看妹妹跳舞，想看她希望为自己跳的舞。

这时一旁的大叔沉默着整理着自己的领带。

“大叔。”女孩望着他说，“去找他吧。晚上7点半天黑之前，我们去你的地方见你！”

我们都知道，大叔离开这座城市十年，他最后的梦想是见自己的儿子一面，忏悔自己的过往。

上午九点，蓝色的云朵映照下的学校又一次开始了舞台的搭建，被取消的舞蹈比赛在胖哥哥建筑公司的努力下开始重新举办。

中午十二点，我和胖哥哥在会场忙碌着，胖哥哥和外卖小哥因为午间便当的问题吵得不可开交，我不得不去打圆场。

中午十二点半，大叔给我们打来电话说联系上了可供胖哥哥唱歌的livehouse。

下午两点，女孩的妹妹来到现场，伴随着耀眼的太阳光舞蹈比赛正式开始了。

下午三点，胖哥哥到达livehouse进行演唱会，在那里等待他的是我与女孩联系起的为了他聚集起来的人们。

下午五点半，舞蹈比赛结束，女孩的妹妹获得银奖，我看到女孩在台下哭的稀里哗啦。

下午六点，来不及卸妆，马尾女孩和她妹妹带着我向学校门口跑去，远远地我看到胖哥哥和一个女孩路边的树荫里等着我们。

下午六点十二分，我离那个女孩只有三米的距离。黑棕色的齐肩长发，大大的眼睛，她笑着说：“一起跑吧。”

下午六点十四分，”我崇拜你。”我说，我们并肩跑着，她笑了，问我：“你叫什么名字？”

下午六点十五分，我看着她，语无伦次。

下午六点十六分，“我的名字是什么来着？我的···我的名字是ミツル。”挂在天边的太阳晒得我脸颊发烫，大脑发白。

下午六点十七分，我确定了，这个女孩，就是我的梦想。

下午六点三十分，她对着我笑着，在巴士外向我招手。

下午六点四十分，我抱住马尾辫女孩和胖哥哥泣不成声。

下午七点，我们到达了巴士末站。我们骑上共享单车，胖哥哥挥舞着白色的毛巾高声唱着：“我扔掉我的外套，我渴望你们的拥抱。我们走！我们走！走到尽头的尽头！”然后，我看到他的眼角在夕阳的照射下，有着闪亮的光斑。

下午七点二十分，我们看到一家偏远的手工器械店，大叔站在店门口手中抱着一个老旧的巨大机械留声机，他将留声机递给站在她对面的长发青年，青年从怀里掏出一个巴掌大小的一模一样的留声机放在了大叔的手掌中心。我，女孩和胖哥哥静静的推着车看着他们，我看到大叔转过身的一瞬间泪水从他眼角的皱纹里渗了出来。

下午七点三十分，我们被晚霞照耀着与长发青年说了再见，我们三人推着车陪着大叔走着毫无尽头的大道上。

傍晚七点四十分，夜幕开始降临，我们的身体越来越轻，我们飘上天空。一起低头看着如同繁星一般的城市。

“真美啊，星空。”大叔说道。


	2. 2018.09.15 满天零星·第二夜~小丑脸星云

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：
> 
> 1.本文为作者睡觉做梦做出来的二次同人作品，七天连着做了这样七个梦，七个梦主人公相同，世界观和时间线不同，有种前世今生的感觉很有趣，必须要记录一发。
> 
> 2.请理解二大禁含义
> 
> 3.中短篇，完结。
> 
> 4.系列文，本篇内含BG、他人视角、原创角色。大概做梦时些许受《闪光交叉口》影响的设定，牛郎庆和女爱豆亚希子的设定。改名注意！性转注意！避雷注意。
> 
> 5.本篇cp：

第二夜： 

小丑脸星云：眨眼间会闪烁的行星状星云

【在我心底如同哭泣小丑的那一面，仍在不断追逐你的虚无】

须田禾哉：

39岁，艺能经纪人。 

九月十五日，吃完早饭，我将日历翻看到今天的一页，浏览了一边今天要处理的事务。

是的，今天对我而言仍然是普通的一天，告别了妻子我来到我的事务所，一所看似繁忙的艺能事务所。

但是，只是看着忙而已。我在内心嘲笑着这些人们。毫无能力，全靠着我培养的艺人吃饭。

“是吗？非常感谢您，兰酱也会很开心听到这个消息的。”我握着听筒叮咛的表达着感谢，耳边不停传来令人厌烦的声音。

‘今天晚餐要去一起那一家居酒屋吃烤肉吗？’做作的女人的声音，只会调情的婊子。 

“是吗？那真是太好了，可以有机会和美纪一起吃饭真是最幸运的事情了。”哈？臭老头，昨天你才和20岁的小姑娘说过这句话了吧。

“才不是单独和原桑去呢！当然是要和大家一起去吃饭啊！”是吗？那你刚才求关注的嘴脸也真是难看。

“哈哈，小野桑真是为大家着想啊！那必须加我一个了！”主任也不知道是真傻还是装傻，但无论哪一种都让人觉得可悲。

“好的，谢谢您长期以来对我们的关照。她们也会继续努力的。”我说着，挂掉了那个让人恶心的电视台老滑头的电话。

“须田桑一起去吃烤肉吗？”啊，讨厌的女人。“那里的帅哥老板会给我们打折半价哦！”哦，真正的目的是那个帅气的老板啊。

“须田桑工作可是很忙的，还是不要打扰我们的王牌了。”死秃头阴阳怪气，早晚让社长把你开除了。

“不。”我挂掉电话，将脸上僵硬的笑容收回来。“我一定会过去的。”把你们所有人的目的都毁的干干净净。

当然，还有半价的烤肉。这个世界上没有比半价的烤肉更加诱人的东西了。

啊，不。还有你们愿望破灭的悲惨的脸。

马上就要下班了，我将艺人们上个月的行程单整理好，交给主任。

主任突然拍拍我的肩膀，语重心长的说：“事务所的未来就交给你了。”

不不不，我只想先打好自己的名声，通过现在两个当红女团先赚个盆满钵满，甩了现在的老婆后就娶亚希子为妻，然后一秒也不多呆的离开这个破地方。

“Dingdingding”手机铃声。我向主任说了声抱歉，转身接起电话，毕竟社长直接给我打电话让主任知道不太好。

“你在搞什么？”劈头盖脸的怒气朝我涌来。“亚希子被拍到在牛郎酒吧胡闹，你在哪里？”

我当然是在事务所好好工作啊，谁和你一样整天在夏威夷度假。

话虽这样说，但是既然是涉及到了亚希子的事情，我就不得不多一份心思。 

“对不起，我这就过去处理。”我挂了电话，抓起包就准备离开。“亚希子那边出了点事，你们自己吃你们的肉去吧。”

甩下一群大眼瞪小眼的同事们，我立马开车前往亚希子出事的地下酒吧。

至于我如此对亚希子上心的原因嘛，当然是因为我是这个世界上离她最近的男人，也自然要为她付出所有的心血。

穿过杂乱的人群和五颜六色的灯光，我看见亚希子被两个男人架住双臂按在红色的沙发上。

见到我来她一把推开了两个男人扑了过来，她一反往常的文静模样，散乱着头发穿着白色连衣裙的她像个女鬼一样，她看见我便扑了过来，一把抓住我的领口。

“他们不让我见他。他们不让我见他。”她喃喃的说着，看来是喝高了。旁人开始往我们这里看了，估计已经暴露身份了，还是早点离开为好。我便劝她说：“我们这就去见他，我们走吧，带你去见他。” 

“不！”她突然高喊，“他在这里，我就要见他！”说着甩开我的手踉踉跄跄的往舞台走去。

她一边走一边大喊道：“ミツル！ミツル！我知道你在这里！ミツル！”

ミツル？男人？牛郎？什么人？我内心泛起嘀咕，亜希子的交友圈里还有我不知道的人，这点让我有些恼火。

眼看她就要消失在人群当中，我一边连忙前去追她，一边抓过旁边的酒保：“她要的那个牛郎到底在不在，在就赶快把他叫出来！”

酒保一脸尴尬的告诉我他们店里并没有这号人，也没有任何人的本名是这个名字。

先不说亚纪子是我们事务所的王牌爱豆，也是我所说的人气女团的C位人物，这事传出去事务所得受多大影响。就我个人而言，其他什么倒是无所谓，唯独亚纪子的事情我不想让任何一个人说她的风言风语。

我一个健步冲上去抓住她的手腕，她的力气比我预想的大很多，她不断挣扎着一遍又一遍的说要找ミツル。

我用尽力气向她吼道：“这里根本没有你要找的人！快跟我回去！你喝多了！”

“我没有喝酒。”她抬起头看着我，看起来很虚弱的样子，但的确身上没有酒味。“我只是必须要在今天，在这个地方找到ミツル。”她被我抓着踉跄了几步。

“你到底在说什么啊！”我大声吼道，“不要闹了，快跟我走！”

她似乎被我吓到了一般，怯生生的望着我，一双圆溜溜的大眼睛委屈的看着我，我一下子心就软了下来，将她抱在怀里轻轻安抚着她的情绪。我拉着她的手腕想带她离开这个破旧的酒吧，她也冷静了一些，不再胡闹的跟着我向外面走去，跟着我走到了走廊尽头，眼看我就可以把她带出去送到保姆车里。她突然挣脱我的双手向酒吧里的舞台跑去，眼看她一头撞在钢管上，就晕倒在了舞台上，红色的灯光照在她身上，那直线的条纹印在她的白色裙子上看起来就像ミツル这三个字一样。 

加藤亚希子：

25岁，现役女爱豆。

九月十一日。早上7：30。

闹钟响了，我坐起身来，长长的叹了口气，伸展了一下身体。

脱去睡衣服，走到了镜子边，看着镜子里的自己，头发乱糟糟的，面色发黄，下巴长了一颗小小的痘痘。我凝视着镜子里的自己，渐渐地，我觉得我不认识镜子里的那个人，仿佛镜子里站着的是一个陌生人。

我的手指触碰到冰冷的镜面，玻璃冰凉的触感从指尖渗透到心底，这股寒意使我不得不退后几步，也让我可以通过镜子看到自己的全身。长时间规则的锻炼培养出的结实身材，算不上修长，但也能看到身体应该要有的线条。

我举起右手，慢慢的在空气中画一个圆，缓缓的张开左手，踮起右脚，优雅的转出了一个完美的圆圈。这是新的舞蹈动作，是我最怕自己在这个舞蹈中失误的地方。我仔细的观察着自己的动作，同时微微修正自己手的位置，然后将指尖从左边的耳侧慢慢的滑向锁骨，竭尽所能的做出妩媚的动作，配合眼神与表情，保证自己不出一点错误。

好的，完美。

划过自己的左肩，我突然发现自己的左臂上多出了好几颗痣。我原来有那么多痣吗？我不禁思考着。

靠近了镜子，仔细的观察自己左臂上的痣，左臂上的痣分布得如同一个星座。我叫不出名字，但是看了这些痣，我突然感到十分的难受，心里似乎被什么堵着一般，如同一个找不到出口的蝙蝠，在我的心中横冲直撞着。

我使劲的摆了摆头，告诫自己不要想太多。今天非常的重要，今天是巡回的第一场演唱会，今天大家一定都会竭尽全力。我绝不能在这个地方被落下，虽然须田桑总会告诉我：你是center,是大家的中心。但我非常的清楚，自己只是靠着运气来到了今天的位置上，或者说还有来自他的偏爱。

第一场演唱会的上半场结束，紧接着是其他成员的组合曲，我有两首歌的休息时间。我擦擦汗洗了把脸，重新补了补妆，觉得自己有点没精神，总觉得心里有什么事情，但是又并非是对舞台表现的担心。我对着镜子尝试着想要遮掩住自己下巴上长出的小痘痘，我发现那颗痘痘更加明显了，遮瑕对它而言一点作用都没有。

“亚希子。”我听见有人在喊我的名字，回过头才发现舞台总监已经在让我们准备上台了。

我怎么那么心不在焉。我拍了拍自己的脸颊让自己振作起来。

紧接着是连着几首的抒情曲，会场里亮起了水蓝色的应援棒的颜色，这是我们这次演唱会的主题色，整个会场如同沉入深海当中一样，我看着这一切感觉自己有些恍惚。

我走向舞台左侧的延伸台，向站台的观众挥手。恍惚中我看到了一位观众，他正在站台五六排靠走廊的地方，高高瘦瘦的，染着轻浮的金褐色头发，穿着一身黑衣，胸口夹着一个玫瑰形状的领带夹，没有拿任何的应援周边，和周围的粉丝显得格格不入。我的目光久久的停在他的身上，我感到我的胸口发闷，他是谁？我认识他吗？

我努力的让自己的注意力集中在表演上，继续保持笑容，后半场结束后我有些恍惚的回到休息室。以往这是我最喜欢的时间，听着粉丝喊着安可的声音，有一种很强烈的被爱着的感觉。但是今天我满脑子里都是那个男人，那个人给我一种难以形容的熟悉感。

在安可后的最后一首歌的时间里。我不止一次的向那个地方投去了目光，然而我并没有看到那个男人。他刚才站的位置上，站着另外一个人，似乎他从来没有站到过那个位置，似乎在这个会场里根本就没有出现过，一个穿着黑衣的男人。

小山ミツル：

28岁，元牛郎。

九月十号，Morse横滨arena公演前一天。

我看着地铁站旁的海报，看着那个叫做伊藤亚希子的女孩。

被梳理得整整齐齐的黑色披肩长发，现在的造型比较适合她呀。清楚，漂亮，还带着点原来没有的色气。

我离开地铁站，向不远处的东京湾海岸走去。在岸边静静的吹着海风，我不禁想起了，第一次对他而言，也是最后一次与我的见面。

当时已经出道，但是还不出名的morse伊藤亚希子，在五年前九月的某一天，被一个女性的前辈带到了我们店里。  
那时的她染着金色的头发来到店里的时候化了浓浓的烟熏妆，穿着一袭晚礼服裙外面套着皮夹克，戴着大大的耳环完全是一副坏女孩的样子。  
好歹我也在电视上见过她，但那时直到走近我也没有认出这是我在电视上看到的那一个清爽的女孩儿。

“20岁是女偶像的重要转折点哦”我听见走进店门时，那位前辈偶像这样对他说，我想那天大概是她刚满20岁没多久吧。

我们的领班将她们带到了隐蔽的地方坐下。向我走过来，跟我说：“等着，客人有事要找你。”

那时我惊了一跳，当时还只是个新人，也没有与艺人接触过，一下子被女偶像点台，我心里多少还是有一些慌张。

那位前辈偶像向我走过来。不得不说这也是个大美人，她走过来拍了拍我的肩膀，对我说：“小伙子，新来的？。”

那位前辈侧了侧身子，背对着伊藤亚希子，继续对我说道。“就在不久前，你知道那一条新闻吗？就是报道一等亚希子因意外受伤的新闻。”那位前辈看着我挑挑眉，将一只手搭在我的肩膀上，凑近了我的耳朵对我说：“你当然知道，那不是真的。”

我有些慌张的但让自己努力的保持镇定，平复了自己的心情，我问道：“为什么要告诉我这些？”

那一位前辈并没有回答我的问题，只是笑了笑。静静的看着我，我看见她的眼神立刻明白了，这并不是一个请求，而是一道至关生死的命令，我调整了自己的心情，向亚希子走去。

“哈喽，大美女。我叫ミツル。”我笑着坐过去，从她身上飘来一股很香的味道。

“好香，用的什么香水？”我靠过去问道。

与我想象的不同，劝亚希子喝酒并非是一件很难的事情。

我不禁在脑袋想下，也许这个酷女孩的耳根非常的软，意外的是一个感情细腻，脆弱温柔的女孩。

我瞟了一眼，看见她皮夹克袖口下的白色绷带。

果然。我在心里默默的感叹道。

“你的手腕怎么了吗？”我假装轻松随意问她。

“啊，没什么大不了的，只不过是在排练的时候碰到了，受了一点轻伤。”她轻描淡写的回答，手中玩弄着装着红酒的高脚杯。

我坐在旁边，看着她的侧脸。长长的睫毛柔柔的搭在那双大眼睛上，从斜上角的角度看显得有一些楚楚可怜，虽然并没有喝多少酒，但也许是因为第一次喝酒，红晕很快的就攀上了她的脸颊。

“要不要出去吹吹海风？你看起来有点醉了。”

我们以为她会拒绝我的请求，没想到她立刻就站了起来。

“走吧。去横滨的海边转转。”她还拿着高脚杯，就这样往外走去。

到店长那里登完记，然后我就带着她走向离我们店子最近的港口。

夜晚的海风轻轻的吹拂着她的脸颊上的红晕也慢慢的消退了一些，她倚在港口码头的扶手上，静静的看着海浪拍打着码头。风吹着她的发丝，轻轻地摇晃，搔的我的心痒痒的。

“在店子里的时候我是一个牛郎，但是出来之后我只是个属于你的男人。”  
我对她说了这样一段话，说完我觉得有些难为情了。这句话也让她的目光从海浪转移到了我的身上，她盯了我几秒钟，扑哧一声笑了。

“这就是你的营业台词吗？也太俗气了吧。”她咧开嘴笑了出声，她的笑容如同一道月光，我瞬间被她吸引了过去。

她的笑容突然变得有些勉强，低下头：“你真努力啊。”她说道。“我就做不到那么好。”

“别开玩笑了你说什么呢？你不是给很多人带去了梦想吗？”我有些激动的，拉住了她的双手。

见她的表情如同吃痛一般，我连忙不好意思的放开她的手：“对不起，忘记了你手上还有伤。”

“没关系”他说。

我轻轻拉住她的手说：“给我看看还好吗？”

她看了看我，将皮夹克脱了下来，夹克里面是一件无袖的小礼服。如同等待着亲吻礼的女王一般，她将左手伸到我的面前，用那双水灵灵的大眼睛看着我。

她左边的小臂上，缠着几圈绷带，并没有完全的遮住伤口，几条细细的刀痕从绷带的边缘露了出来。  
我小心翼翼的捧着她的手，在月光下仔细的端详着。突然，我发现了她手臂上的排列组合。

“哇！你的胳膊上有北斗七星，好看诶！”我说着就伸手去摸她胳膊上的痣。  
“啊。你在说什么呢？”她故意的压低了一些声音，想要将手抽回去。

她的反抗让我突然有些固执的想要看得更仔细。

“别动。”我也故意压低了声音。

然后我拉住了她的手，亲吻了她的肩膀。

那一个晚上，我占有了她。

占有她时，我在她耳边对她耳语：“我会去东京，在月下香等你，和你一直在一起。”

她呜咽着不断回答：“ミツル，我答应你。”

但是，第二天，她离开时，在桌上放了钱。

我的手机里有一条她的经纪人发来的短信，只有六个字：“言い触らすな（不要声张）。”

我这个没出息的牛郎，手里攥着钱，就这样看着窗外流下眼泪。

那时的我就如同现在的我一样，手里攥着那张演唱会的票，就这样看着横滨的海。

我想，最后见她一面。

加藤亚纪子

25岁，现役女爱豆。

今天是九月十三日，26时。

也就是九月十四日，凌晨两点。

下午有地上波的电视节目录制，但是我仍然没有睡着。

“你下巴上的痘痘如果还不好，明天上了电视一定会有人冷嘲热讽的。”  
杰克漂浮在空中俯视着我，这样对我说道。

已经厌烦了他的叨念，甚至觉得他的叨念是自然陪伴着身边的东西，我选择不去搭理他将头捂到被子里。  
在黑暗笼罩了我的视野后，我慢慢的进入了梦乡。

梦中，一个男人紧紧的抱着我，两个人如同下一秒就要失去对方一样紧紧的结合在一起。

“等你。”男人说。修长的手指，穿过我的发丝，轻轻的滑过我的脖子。  
“东京。”男人说。金棕色的头发丝，落在我的额头上，痒痒的。  
“月下香。”男人说。

他的吻，使我完全的放松下来，这是这一个星期来，第一次，杰克从我的视野中完全消失了，没有影子，没有声音，这让我可以完全沉浸在全然不同的一份温暖情绪之中。

“ミツル…”我的声音变得嘶哑，视野变得模糊，身体无力，大脑和四肢都软绵绵的。

渐渐地我感到男人修长的身影离我越来越远，那熟悉的温暖突然从自己身体里抽离。  
杰克从空中猛地飞了下来，张开双臂，用冰冷的身躯搂住我，带着我飞上了天空。

“ミツル！”我尖叫着坐起了身，这才发现自己刚才是在梦中。

我坐起身，打开了台灯。又一次念叨了一遍自己刚刚喊着到人名。那是谁？

ミツル？汉字应该怎么写？充？ 美鶴？滿？ 光流？美津留？

我认识这样的人吗？我抓住自己的脑袋，拼命的想让自己去回想起来。  
但是没有任何的作用，那感觉无比真实，如同体验过的经历，却没有在我的脑海中留下一点记忆。

“ミツル ……”如同是自然而然从喉咙中发出的声音，我喃喃道。“想见你。”

加藤亚希子

25岁，现役女爱豆。

录完两本常规节目，从须田先生手中拿回手机看到时间已经是零点了。

拖着疲惫的身子回到了家里，只是屁股沾到了沙发就两眼一黑的倒在了沙发上。

我似乎做了一个梦，这个梦很深很长。  
在我的梦中又出现了那个金发男子，他眯着狐狸一般的眼睛看着我，头发在夜幕当中飘飘扬扬的。

他冰凉的手握住了我的手腕，将我一把拉住他的怀中。  
他在我的耳边对我说：“死去永远都是很简单的，但是你不能死去。”

我感觉自己的眼睛里涌出了滚烫的泪水。为什么？这句话也哽咽到自己的喉咙里。

“我知道活着很痛苦。但是正是因为痛苦，所以才要活着。”  
“吵死了。”我别过头，不愿意让他看到我的泪水。  
“我帮你分担吧。”他这样对我说道。  
“我帮你分担吧。”这句话在我的脑内不断的轰鸣着。

在一片漆黑的梦境里，我只能感受到他的指尖从我肩膀的皮肤上滑过的感觉。

那个晚上我将我的所有痛苦都给了他。

我明明知道自己在梦境之中，但是我却无法忍住流泪的冲动。

迷糊中，我闻到了一股熟悉的香水味。强忍着睡意，我睁开眼，似乎看到了一个男人就站在我的身边。

是他吗？还是又是我的幻觉。

这样的幻觉一次又一次出现在我的梦境里，为什么我还会傻傻的相信，这有可能是真实的呢？

疲惫的身子从沙发上坐起来，起身往厨房走去。

我不知道我睡了多久，看天色竟然已经是下午了，明明没有喝酒，脑袋却像宿醉一样重。

我倒了一杯热茶，走到幻境中男人刚刚站着的窗边，打开了纱窗，向外看去。透过高楼的玻璃，我可以看到东京繁忙的样子。  
有时候我深深的恨着这个让我感到痛苦的城市，但我深深的感觉到，我没有办法离开这个城市。  
我离不开这个灯红酒绿的城市，就如同我离不开了虚无缥缈的幻境。

我转过身，想将马克杯放在窗边的小桌上，却在那小桌上看到了一件东西。  
那是一个被玫瑰领带夹夹住的名片，名片皱皱的，都被那一个人用手握了很久。  
我的心脏急速的跳动。感觉自己的大脑没有办法控制自己的身体。  
到底是这个名片是我的幻觉，还是我现在还没有醒来，又或者说这才是真正的现实呢？

我抓紧这个名片，一字一句的看着名片上的每一个信息。

黑色的名片上只有一朵和玫瑰领带夹一模一样的玫瑰。

除此之外，就是一个店名，还有他的名字。

ミツル。

我在心里默念起这个名字。

从未有过的电流流过我的身体，难以形容是欣喜还是恐惧的心情完全的包裹了我。  
我的心里只有一个念头，找到他。

我打开手机里的地图，输入了这个店的名字。在东京24区里一共有三个同样名字店，在神奈川还有一个同名的店。

从未有过这样如此，想要找到一个人的心情，我坐着出租车的马不停蹄的跑遍了四个店铺，但得到的答案都是“没听说过这个人。”

我感觉心脏如同被撕裂一般，杰克从我撕裂的胸口里跑出来。高高的站在我的肩膀，裂开嘴对我笑着。

我甚至不知道我是怎样进入第四个店铺里，也不知道我是怎么样被带到了医院里。

须田禾哉

39岁，艺能经纪人。 

我抽着烟倚在沙发上，看着电视里录像的9月15日与16日的娱乐新闻，娱乐新闻大事件居然是娱乐圈的模范夫妻接了单广告，这种完全无所谓的屁事。

不过这样看来社长已经安置好了这件事情，自己也不需要多过于操心了，我在心里默默的舒了一口气。

我看了看时间已经是17日的凌晨四点，便最后抽了两口烟，将烟屁股按熄在烟灰缸里，转身向家门口走去。

我心里还是惦记着亚希子的情况，我没有关电视怕惊动了妻子，蹑手蹑脚的拿了车钥匙，开着车向新宿国道驶去。

到了医院，我走进亚希子的病房，他躺在靠窗边的病床上。月光洒在她的脸上，刘海被夜风吹散，清秀的脸上没有了平时人前的模样，这么自然的亚希子除了我还有谁可以看得到呢？

这样想着，我突然想起了前日亚希子一定要寻找的那个男人。

ミツル。

这个人究竟是什么人？

半梦半醒间我突然听见亚希子在喊我。

“须田先生。须田先生。”

我迷迷糊糊的醒来发现已经是早上了：“哦，亚希子啊，你醒过来了。”

她坐起身子，摸着自己额头上包扎的绷带，看起来还有些迷迷糊糊的。“我这是怎么了呀”她轻声的问道。

“你不记得了吗”我嘴上这样说着。

不记得最好，这件事情也就一了百了。我心里这样想着。

听了我的话他似乎陷入了沉思，看了半晌窗外的云彩，她突然问我的。“须田先生，有一件事情我想问你一下。”她的语气让我心里咯噔一下。“你还记得，几年前我第一次砍伤自己的手臂，失血晕倒的事情吗？在那以后，有一个多星期，我一直在横滨的医院里休养。”

“当然，这是你们事后告诉我的那一段时间的记忆我总是想不起来。但是就是在最近我做了一些梦，梦见了一些奇奇怪怪的事情，所以我想，这件事会不会和那一段失去记忆的时间有什么关系？”她的双眼紧紧的盯着我，似乎要看透我的谎言。

“这就是你跑到别人的酒吧里去大闹一番的原因？”我不禁的露出了笑容。“你别想太多了，不过是一个梦罢了。你有的时候太过于紧张，总是爱做一些奇奇怪怪的梦。”

我走到她的身边，拍了拍她的肩膀：“我已经给你安排了一个星期的假期，你就不要多想了好好休息。”

“那什么，一直都给须田先生添麻烦了呀。”她搭下眼睑，似乎有一些不好意思一样的，那一副表情就和当初出了那件事时一模一样。

那件事，我心里突然咯噔一下。

走出病房，我一直想着当年那件事发生时的事情。

当年我还不是亚希子的担当，也更没混到现在的位置，虽然大体都参与了，但是有些内幕我并不清楚。

当时的亚希子状态非常不稳定，但是因为团体正处于上升期原来的担当也并没有关注到这些细微的变化。一直到那一天下午本安排好的全员的杂志采访从不迟到的亚希子却迟到了一个小时却毫无音信，我提醒说要不要去家里看看，那一位无能的担当才反应过来去家里找亚希子。而看到亚希子的时候，她已经倒在血泊中属于半昏迷的状态了。

虽然当时对外谎称是意外受伤。并将亚希子在横滨藏了一段时间。但在那一个月间，亚希子的精神状态一直非常不稳定。在那个时期和亚希子有往来的人也相当的少，几乎只有几个与她熟识的朋友。

所以亚希子说那个男人是那段时期遇见的人，我真的有理由相信那个人是亚希子幻想出来的人。

但是不怕一万就怕万一，我还是给他原来的经纪人打了个电话，想问问当时的情况。

“须田先生？”电话对面的人现在现在对我倒有了几分热情，原来他可不是这样的人。

“有一个和亚希子有关的事情我想要问问你。”我说道。

“是什么事情呢?如果可以帮到您我一定全力帮助。”听说他现在去做服务行业了，讲话也得体了不少。

“是有关一个叫ミツル的男人。”我说道。

电话对面突然失去了声音，只留下嘈杂的背景音。

“喂？喂？”连续的呼唤了几声，以为是信号问题。

“须田先生还是不要打听这件事情了，如果你真的为了亚希子好的话。”他的声音突然变得十分冷漠，说完又陷入了沉默。

我刚想只追问几句，突然背脊骨一阵凉意。

“你必须要告诉亚希子，那一切都是她的幻想。那个人从来没有存在过。”他冷冷的说完，随即挂了电话。

我无奈的挂了电话，走进亚希子的病房。

她面对着病房的窗，背对着我，我看不见她的表情，不知道她是否已经睡着了。

“须田先生。”她突然喊我。

“我知道。如果我当他从未存在过，是最好的选择。”她的声音冷静而沉着。

她举起手，突然向着窗外抛出了一个闪着光的饰物，在明灭的月光下，我看到那是一个玫瑰形状的领带夹。


	3. 2018.09.16 满天零星·第三夜~大陵五

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：
> 
> 1.本文为作者睡觉做梦做出来的二次同人作品，七天连着做了这样七个梦，七个梦主人公相同，世界观和时间线不同，感觉很有趣，必须要记录一发。
> 
> 2.请理解二大禁含义
> 
> 3.短篇，上下篇。
> 
> 4.系列文，本篇内含BL、原创角色、他人视角。高中生幼驯染设定，避雷注意。
> 
> 5.满（高中生）♂X零（高中生）♂

大陵五：旋转着交换明暗的食双星

【我愿做你永远的伴星，同你在明暗间纠缠。】

十五年前：

“ミツル，一起去吃饭吧。”办公室外那个我们班的那个优等生向着远处小跑过来的少年招着手。

我放下了备课本，看着窗外的两个少年。

午后稀疏的光影透过一旁高大的雪杉树的枝叶洒在两个少年的身上，被他叫做ミツル的少年比他高个一两厘米，发尾有染发剂的痕迹，对他讲话的时候眼睛里闪着亮晶晶的光芒。他微微的笑着，不多说话地，静静听着那个少年说着被夸大了的校园故事。然后，他们消失在我的窗前。

“好的，同学们可以开始写作文了，下课之后麻烦你将作文纸收起来，下午放学后交到我的办公室来。”我轻轻敲了敲他的桌子，他楞了一下，抬起头用一种难以形容的坚定的眼神看着我。被这种眼神镇住，站在讲台上看着我的讲义，但是我却心不在焉的看着他写字时左手紧握的笔尖与纸面摩擦的节奏。我要声明，我并非是爱上自己的学生，再加上我并非同性恋也不会有这样的兴趣，我只是单纯的对这个人的存在感到了好奇。

“老师。”他敲门走了进来，将一塌作文纸放到我的桌上。

“啊，谢谢你。”我说道。一瞬间，我看到他的袖口缝隙的位置有浅红色的痕迹。我心中咯噔一下。

少年在门口等着他，手中把玩着一串女孩的头绳，上面挂着两个大大的樱桃。

“久等了，ミツル，一起去吃饭吧。”出门时我听见他说道，少年开心的搂过他的肩膀向他展示手中的头绳。

他转过头看看那个少年然后轻轻笑了笑：“好啊，就吃拉面吧。”

我有些担心他，我找到校长，告诉他我想去他家里家访。

校长问我有什么原因吗？我告诉校长说希望可以和父母交流一下看看可不可以投稿他的文章。

校长告诉我没有这个必要，他十分果断的告诉我，没必要。

我回到办公室，十分失落。三班的樱岛老师突然过来借打印机，看到我打印出来的他的文章，她啊了一声。 

“我们班的 ミツル君十分喜欢他呢，说是他的头号崇拜者。哈哈，真是青春啊。”

“是啊，我们也曾经青春过啊！”我感叹道。

“啊，您也有被崇拜过吧！”她问道。 

“怎么会···我是崇拜的那一方。”我摆摆手。

ミツル君，十分···喜欢他吗？

我被这个问题困扰着。

“老师？”他的声音将我唤回现实。“我有个问题想要问您。”他拿着古文的课本，站在我的面前。

“我怕打扰您想事情，就等到了现在。”我看了看窗外的天空，已经泛起了紫色的晚霞。“但是我等会还有事情，所以···”

“啊，没关系。你问吧。”我回答道。

“老师···为什么总是喜欢默默的看着我写字呢？”他的语气风轻云淡，我的心情翻江倒海。

他停了足够长的时间，又说“是因为我的字不好看吗？”

“不。”我居然有些结巴。“是你左手写字的习惯，我觉得很怀恋。”

他思考片刻说道：“那个人是您崇拜的人吧。”

啊。我的心里一阵激荡。连他的告别声也没有听到。

“ミツル，下次再一起来这里吃饭吧。”

在我的前面，他和ミツル君从拉面屋出来，并肩走着。

我要再次声明，我并非是有跟踪癖好，我只是单纯的对这个人的存在感到了好奇。

当ミツル君向遇到的老太太打招呼时，他盯着ミツル君那发尾的一丝金色。

当ミツル君在自动贩卖机前选择饮料时，他轻轻戳了戳ミツル君的肩膀。

当ミツル君和他在路口分开时，他在转角的阴影里偷偷的咬住自己的手腕，强忍着泪水。

我坐在办公室里，整理着大家的毕业信件。

窗户外面的晚霞发出暧昧的光线，柔和了雪杉树的轮廓，他站在那里等着那个小跑过来的少年，等着晚霞的光笼罩起他们两个人。当那个被叫做ミツル的少年搂住他的肩膀的一瞬间，他的睫毛在夜晚的雾气里颤抖了一下。

“ミツル，一起去吃饭吧。”他说。

看来，他真的很喜欢ミツル君。

十五年后：

辞去教师的工作，我打算收拾东西一起回去位于福冈县的老家，将所有东西翻箱倒柜倒腾出来，重新收拾时我居然翻出满和零那一届的作文册，在作文册中夹着那份当年我打印出的零的文章，猛然之间，那两个少年的身影出现在了我的脑海里。 

一晃过去了十五年，当年的少年们现在也是三十来岁的男人了。他们现在在什么地方，过着怎么样的生活呢？我坐在驾驶座上看着零的文章，陷入对过去的无限怀恋之中。

“呐，你还记得原来我们班的零吗？”我停下手中的动作问妻子，当年的樱岛老师如今已经不再是樱岛，而是我的妻子了。

“嗯，记得哦。”妻子手中的动作也停了下来。“当年和我们班的ミツル关系不错的那个男孩吧？长的挺清秀的那个。”

“是啊，之前为了家访的事情，我们还齐心向校长申诉呢。也算是我们相识相知的契机了。”我不禁回忆起了青年时代的热血与激情，然后我一个心血来潮说道：“你知道他们现在的状况吗？如果可以还真想在走之前和以前的学生见见面呢。”

妻子没有如同往常一样回应我，反而低下头去收拾东西。我看见妻子欲言又止的样子，便问她怎么了。

她犹豫片刻，说道：“其实我不愿意告诉你，和你想的一样，我前些日子去过ミツル家。”她顿了顿，说出了一句让我无比震惊的话：“他们两人一起投海自尽了，在26岁那一年。”

“当时，我去ミツル家里后看见两人的佛坛摆在一起，我非常震惊，不敢相信自己的眼睛。 然后ミツル的母亲告诉我，那年零大学院毕业，ミツル刚开始工作没多久，两个人一直形影不离。两个人自杀那天是零的26岁生日，两个人一起出去玩也是经常的事情，她也没有担心，但是谁也没想到那一天过后再次见到自己的儿子就天人两隔了。“妻子叹了口气，我也陷入了沉默。

“还有件事。”她说着，转身去另一个箱子找起什么东西。“她说当年两人自杀后，零的母亲领着行李箱来找她，将自己儿子的佛坛和遗书都交给她，然后就远走高飞，说是去了海外。ミツル的母亲说，她从来没有想过一个母亲会以如此冷漠的表情面对儿子的死亡。零的遗书里夹着一封信，是给你写的，但是似乎没打算留下来，零的母亲说是在垃圾桶找到的。”

我接过那封信，只觉得自己大脑一片混乱。

“老师，

我很想向你传达正在给你写这封信的我有多么幸福。

也希望告诉您我们的选择并非是因为痛苦，我想如果是老师的话可以理解我的意思。

记得高中时，ミツル就如同白天一样绚烂，我就如同黑夜一般暗淡。当时的老师就是我黑暗中的灯火，引领我通向白天。

老师总是喜欢看着我写字的样子，当时您告诉我是因为我会让您想起某一个人，一个您崇拜的人。我想，当年您那么崇拜那个人时也许没有想过，那个被您崇拜的人有多么喜欢您。

就如同我有多么喜欢他一样。

我想，老师应该早就发现了我对ミツル的感情，所以才会在自己也不经意之间鼓励我。这也许是因为老师在面对过去的葛藤时没有做出正确的选择吧。

虽然我做出了不恰当的猜想，但是，我想老师曾经喜欢的那个人大约和我很像，只不过两个人都太恐惧迈出第一步，因为老师就是这样的胆小鬼吧。

所以我想完成老师没有完成的心愿，以这样的形式。

我和ミツル从毕业后开始交往，ミツル的妈妈对我很温柔，在ミツル家里我也感受到了从来没有体验过的亲情。我想可以和他永远在一起的我是幸福的，但是对于他的母亲而言也许是不公平的。当然，如果有来世，我想我和他不要相遇才是最好的选择。

·········”

他写了很多，信中也有很多缺页少页。我没有看完，就慢慢放下手中的信，回过神来，我发现自己已经泪流满面。

“在离开之前，我们去看看他们俩吧。去ミツル家里看看他们。”我说道。


	4. 2018.09.17 满天零星·第四夜~渐台二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：
> 
> 1.本文为作者睡觉做梦做出来的二次同人作品，七天连着做了这样七个梦，七个梦主人公相同，世界观和时间线不同，感觉很有趣，必须要记录一发。
> 
> 2.请理解二大禁含义
> 
> 3.短篇，完结。
> 
> 4.系列文，本篇内含BL、SM、GR-18、残疾人元素、他人视角。里世界观，黑化，避雷注意！！！！！！ 
> 
> 5.后藤满♂X宇海零♂+山口和也

第四夜

渐台二：吸食能量走向灭亡的极近双星

【想吞噬你的一切，占有你的一切，然后走向灭亡】

空气中弥漫着一股让人作呕的血腥味，阴冷的空气让不禁打起寒颤，我什么也看不见，只能感觉到自己坐在一个极为柔软的椅子上，手被链条反绑在椅子背后，脚被一个冰冷的装置扣在了地上。我的眼睛没有被蒙住，嘴巴也没有被堵住，我一定是处于一个完全密闭的空间里。

我极力回想我之前在什么地方，以及为什么我会被关在这个地方的原因。

是零，我刚刚还和他在一起。可恶，难道是他？这个伪善的家伙。

我尝试性地清了清嗓子，发现我所在的空间并没有自己想象的那么小。

“零”我喊道，沉闷的回声让我意识到我现在位于一个巨大的房间中，或者说是巨大的洞穴中。

我的手接触到了我身后的椅背，椅背上有着冰冷触觉的繁琐的纹路，我顺着纹路摸下去，我屁股坐着的地方是上等的丝绸质地。在这样的洞穴里怎么会有如此精美的椅子？我内心不禁疑惑。

“Galagala”这个巨大空洞的外部突然传来了铁锁解开的声音，随着推门的声音，我看到了一个目测四米左右的细长光口，那是一扇巨大的门。光口的光依然不算亮，只是外面的微弱火光照了进来，但已足以让我适应黑暗的眼睛感到刺痛。 

随着光口减大，我看见两个有着半门高的男人拉着一个巨大的牢笼走了进来。两个巨人提着灯笼，在灯光的照耀下我看清了牢笼中装的是满满一笼子的人，人们有些倚靠着铁笼的栏杆，有些躺倒在笼子的角落。但无论是男人还是女人，在灯火的映照下他们的脸色显得十分苍白，身上多多少少的有些血痕。

我是来到了吸血鬼的老巢吗?我在心里问自己。

“不，和也。”一个声音从房间的暗处传来。“你是我尊贵的客人。”

两个巨人向那个角落的方向走去，他们手中的灯光照亮了凹凸不平的水泥地板，站在了声音来源的前方。

那微弱的光线照亮了那片原本黑暗的区域，在一张复古雕花的高台上，那个熟悉的身影平躺着，毫无声息的平躺着。

零的身上覆盖着米白色的纱衣，黑色的头发融入了无边的黑暗之中，暗黄的灯光在他的脸上游艺着，一只手从黑暗中伸出来，轻轻抚摸着他的下颚与脖颈。

手的主人隐藏在黑暗中使我看不清他的相貌，但是我还没有理解现在的情况时，那个巨大的牢笼就已经对这个声音做出了激烈的反应。

“ミツル大人。求求您。”“ミツル！”“ミツル我要杀了你！”“ミツル！”“ミツル！”“ミツル！”

牢笼中的人们如同被突然间泼上热水的鸡，疯了一般的吼叫着。

ミツル···我的心脏快速跳动，眼睛盯着在那片无尽黑暗中似乎不存在一般的人。

“你恨他吗？和也君。”他不为那些声音所动，只是对着我的方向说道。

“想杀了他吗？”他继续问道。

“想品尝仇敌的鲜血吗?”他似乎勾起了嘴角。

我的喉咙有些发干，我不禁咽了咽口水。

“我可以···给你提供一切的条件。”他的手指将零的领口拨开，指尖在他的锁骨处画了一个×。

我低下头不去感受那黑暗里传来的视线，然后我问道“你，是吸血鬼吗。”

然后我听见他的声音里强忍这笑意：“如果你更喜欢这样的设定我可以为你借来一些cosplay的服装。”

“啊···”他突然叹了口气。“当然这是不可能的。”

“我是不可能让你伤害他的。”我看见他的左手环上了零的肩膀，然后他的身体从黑暗中探出来，轻轻亲吻了一下零的嘴唇又立刻直起身子回到了黑暗之中。

“啪”他打了一个响指，左边的高大的男人就如同听到指令一般走了过来，将零从高台上抱下来，放到他的身上。

这时我终于看到了他在黑暗中的位置，他坐在一个被安装上了环形支架的轮椅，在他身后似乎还站着一个穿着黑衣的男人。而零则是瘫倒在他的怀中，被支架支撑起了头部和膝盖弯，如同一个没有生命的玩具一般。

“叫醒他。”他对身后的男人说道。男人走了过来，掰开零的嘴巴往里面灌了一些液体后便又回到了原来的地方。

ミツル温柔的亲吻着零的额头，微微抬起眼睛看向牢笼里吵闹的人们。“嗯。”他喃喃地说道。“把这些给客人的礼物先拿出去，我现在有重要的事情，需要安静的环境。”

门口又出现了两个高大的男人，他们拖起牢笼上的链条，将笼子拖了出去。随着门关闭的一瞬间，空间内的声音一瞬间消失了，只留下死一般的寂静。ミツル似乎对这个环境很满意，他对着高大的男人使了个眼色，右边的男人突然向我的方向走了过来，我神经紧绷，只见高大男人径直走到我的背后，咔咔咔连响了好几声，我突然感觉自己被推着前进了十来米，离他和零的距离一下子近了许多。

“嗯？”零似乎从昏迷中苏醒了过来，睫毛颤动了几下。

“醒了？”他温柔的捧起零的脸颊，在他的耳边低声轻喃道。

“ミツル？”零迷糊的问道，声音沙哑。

并没有回答来自零的疑问，他又一次吻上了零的嘴唇，手指从零的纱衣中穿进去，一手勾勒着他侧腹部的线条，一手抚摸着零的小臂并和零的手指缠绕在了一起。这个距离可以清楚的看到他轻咬着零的下唇，舌尖入侵到零的口腔中，这个吻足够深入也足够让人勾起奇妙的欲望。

零穿着的白纱在灯光的照耀下越发的透明，他的手指在零身上游走的轨迹都可以清楚的看到，来自零轻微的喘息声在这空洞的环境中也格外的响亮。我想他们这一定不是他们的第一次情事，他总是可以正好的找到那个会使零不禁颤抖的位置，零也会将手环上他的脖子，不自觉地贴近他的身体。

他轻轻啃噬着零的肩膀上的皮肤，直到他们泛起淡淡的粉红色，手指也灵巧的缠上了零的下体。

“嗯啊···”似乎在努力抑制却还是流露出来的呻吟声突然响彻在整个空洞之中，这样的良好的回响也似乎让他更加兴奋的去继续戏弄起零的身体。他的手掌隔着白纱握住零的下体，白纱与皮肤那特别的摩擦声糅合在那些细微的喘息声中刺激着我的耳膜。

“零···”他将零的双腿微微分开一些，手指继续下探。“你喜欢我吗？”

“啊···嗯···嗯····”零似乎位于清醒与模糊的界限之中，无法瞬间组织好自己的话语。这样的零，我还是第一次看到。

“喜欢吗？”不死心一般，他又问了一遍，同时加快了手指上下移动的速度。

零蜷起了脚趾，双臂紧紧地环绕住他的肩膀。“啊···嗯···喜欢的···ミツル···我喜欢··啊！”

颤抖的声音带着一丝撒娇的感觉，余绕的回声为这个阴冷的空间增加了许多热量。零的声音，原来是这样的吗？

“好孩子”他说道，接过身边男人递来的毛巾帮零擦干净身上的体液，然后他示意高大的男人过来，帮零脱去了他那被弄脏裤子。

我的喉咙越发干涸，被束缚住的手感觉有些充血，我不了解他这样的目的，也不明白自己现在的感情，只能疑惑的看着他。

“我们渡过了生命中最美好的时间，你要知道。”他说着，我想他也许是在对我说话。“我很爱他。”

他的手指拨开零架在U型架上的的双腿，探入了他的体内。零蜷缩在他的怀中，把头埋在他的颈窝里。我想零应该已经清醒过来了，因为零似乎在竭尽全力的抑制自己的声音，但是他仍然对ミツル的行径没有任何的抵抗。

而ミツル果然对零的身体了如指掌，他的动作熟练的程度简直让我不敢相信这个人是个坐轮椅的人。

他一只手指在零的体内细致的扩张着，另一只手将零缠在身上的手拨开，将零的朝向翻过来使他背朝自己坐在自己身上，身体趴在前方的高台上。

零将脸埋在自己的臂弯之中，但是随着他的插入，呻吟声还是流了出来。他的双手抱住了零的腰，促使着零上下的移动着身体。高台上的光线更加的明亮，这样的场景看起来也比刚才隐密的戏弄多了一份直白的情色感。我移开我的目光，但四周都是死寂的黑暗，而那黑暗中唯一的光源就只有那如同舞台一般情色场景，而这场戏似乎永远不会结束一样。

他如同饥饿的吸血鬼一般吮吸着零的后颈，他抬起头，用一种调笑的眼神看着我，嘴角牵起一条银丝。

“我现在有跟重要的事情要做，你们带着客人去领取他的礼物吧。”他看着我说道。

两个高大的男人走过来，咔咔两声解开了我的锁链，如同提小鸡一样把我提溜起来，两人倒架着我向那高大的铁门走去。

当铁门在我身后关上的一瞬间，我听见了零的尖叫声。


	5. 2018.09.18 满天零星·第五夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：
> 
> 1.本文为作者睡觉做梦做出来的二次同人作品，七天连着做了这样七个梦，七个梦主人公相同，世界观和时间线不同，感觉很有趣，必须要记录一发。
> 
> 本篇正好是在考试前夕梦见的，解压能力超群的一个梦。
> 
> 2.请理解二大禁含义
> 
> 3.短篇注意，完结注意，莫名其妙注意。
> 
> 4.系列文，本篇非常悠闲、他人（女儿）视角。避雷注意。
> 
> 5.庆♂X成♂

第五夜：

奥米加星云：如藏匿于远方的天鹅般纯净的弥漫星云 【纯白的世界，温暖的火，和你】

我沿着被白雪覆盖的河岸一个人走着，太阳照耀着远处湖水结成的的冰面，折射出了耀眼的光芒。远远地地方有片松树林，在白雪的下面还有些许的绿色。

我往前走，走了很久走到太阳被云遮去，天空开始飘起小雪，我裹紧了自己的围巾，看着越来越近的小树林。

脚下的雪无比松软，踩下去的瞬间发出滋滋的声音，我伸出手，一枚雪花飘到了我的手上，看着雪花渐渐消融在掌心里，突然感到了一种难以形容的欢悦感。

绕着湖畔拐了个弯，一栋白墙红瓦的欧式房屋出现在我的面前。白雪覆盖了它红色的屋檐，感觉就如同被白雪掩藏起来一样。

风越来越大了，雪也大了起来，我的周遭一下被白色包裹，我一瞬间感觉自己犹如身处白色的天堂。我加紧了步伐向白色的房子走去，当我走近才看到白色的墙上装饰着涂白的圆木，门口的阳台上还随意的放着红色的圣诞铃铛与白色的鹿角装饰。

我走到白色装涂的白色木门门口，轻轻推开了门，红木的家具与白色的装饰让我的身体一瞬间温暖起来。

“欢迎回来。”一个男人的声音从房间里传了过来。

客厅里传来了火焰的温暖，我连忙脱下厚重的雪地靴向客厅走去。

先生坐在客厅旁的红木书桌上写着东西，他带着不常戴的圆眼镜，皱着眉头在思考什么，四周围满了各种纸张和书籍。

“东西都买回来了？”他头也不抬的问道。

“啊。”我连忙打开背包，从背包里拿出了墨水与纸张。“嗯，都买回来了。”

“嗯。就放在客厅吧，你也烤烤火暖暖身子。”他抬起头，将笔尖放到墨水盒里沾了沾墨水。

我将东西放在客厅的小桌子上，一屁股坐在柔软的沙发上，看着火炉里滋啦啦的燃烧着的木材和飞扬的火花，然后呆呆地看着先生写着原稿。

“回来待多久？”一个声音从客厅后面的走廊里传了出来，庆酱走了出来，手中端着一杯咖啡和一壶茶水。

“嗯。应该不会太久。”我回答道。

他走到先生的身边，将咖啡放在先生的右手边，稍微清理了一下那混乱的书桌。然后，俯身在先生的耳边低语了几句，亲吻了一下他的脸颊。先生稍稍闪躲了一下，余光瞥了我一眼，我立刻收回脸上的笑容，转头继续看着壁炉里的火光。

庆酱也不在意，端着茶壶向客厅走过来，临走还揉了一把先生的头毛。

他在小桌子上放上两个茶杯，给我倒了一杯茶。他一边给自己倒着茶，一边说道：“外面的湖面都结起冰了吧。”我喝着茶低声附和了一声，“这段时候钓鱼大概会比较困难了。”我继续附和着。

“一切还顺利？”他问道，我突然感觉鼻子发酸，脸颊发烫，差点眼泪就要流下来。

“啊。”他放下茶杯，绕过小桌子走到我的面前，将双手搭在我的肩膀上。“有什么事情一定要告诉我们。”他看着我，如同想要把自己所有的力量都传达给我一样。“加油。” 

不知道什么时候先生也走了过来，站在他的旁边。“因为觉得你是我们重要的女儿（大事な娘って思てるから。不知道如何翻译···总觉得怪怪的（扶额）”


	6. 2018.09.19-11.28 满天零星第六夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意事项：  
> 本文为作者睡觉做梦做出来的二次同人作品，七天连着做了这样七个梦，七个梦主人公相同，世界观和时间线不同，感觉很有趣，必须要记录一发。  
> 这个梦的世界观设定感觉特别复杂，很像在玩游戏一样，而且这个梦的世界观居然零零散散的分成了好几天梦见了，所以我在自己梦里面都有点被搞晕乎了。因为这个梦的世界观零零散散的出现了很久，所以这篇的内容是几天的梦境稍微联系了一下逻辑整合的一篇文。  
> 系列文，本篇内含BL、年龄重设、原创角色、他人视角。近未来、丧尸围城世界观。避雷注意。  
> 请理解二大禁含义。
> 
> ps：这篇真的是两年前的东西…水晶色彩的起源…我本来以为自己把这篇文章弄丢了，结果最近收拾硬盘给搜出来了。现在看着这篇文章觉得自己就像是神预言一样……
> 
> 主CP： 小山庆一郎（小山君）X加藤成亮（加藤君）

第六夜：  
宝盒星云：被煤袋星云遮住的最美星云  
【想和你一起跨越黑暗，到达最美的世界】  
庆♂X成♂ 

+++++++++++++++++++++领层+++++++++++++++++++

距离这座城市出现丧尸的那一天已经过去了两年半，人类数量的急剧减少，原本就雾蒙蒙的城市现在如同一座死城，黑压压的乌云盖在天穹上，空气里都是难闻的血臭味和化学制品的刺鼻味道。

我所住的七号堡垒--也就是俗话说的第七个被确定具有长期支持生命能力，并有能力保护居住者的自供电大楼--位于城市的中部的东南方，也是距离净水资源最近的堡垒。

在被市政决定为堡垒的当时，大楼拥有者中最具有资历的人会被选拔为领主，而作为原始住户的幸存户主们每人占据一层楼，形成自己的势力，被其他人们称为领层，而领层则是可以决定是否收留外来的人们进入自己的领层的人。

其实也就是在去年，在那场以高校为中心发生的大骚乱里和家人分散后，在两亲和姐姐与弟弟的失踪后，唯一被路过的领主救回来的我也成为了17楼的领层。

那一天，当领主敲响我的门时，我正准备将脖子放到从天花板上垂钓下来的绳圈中间。我原本不打算开门了，我已经不想在这个残败的世界上活下去了，最后我犹豫了很久还是开门了的原因是因为，领主不断地敲门敲了半个小时，我真的害怕他的手被敲出血来了，所以最后我还是打开了门。

我们的领主是个老爷爷，原本是医院的院长，也是我特别尊重的人。当时他看着我，不动声色地看了看我楼层里残破的样子，然后告诉我有人找我，而他们，似乎带来了我家人的消息。

当我来到一楼时，我看到了那两个青年在那里等着我。在一楼警察们的包围下，他们显得有些消瘦，从破旧的衣服和装扮来看，他们应该经历了相当长时间的逃难，但两人的眼神异常的坚定。

“你们知道我们是不收留人的。” 我说道，我知道我的家人会如何应对这些前来投靠的人。

“知道。”那个有着令人深刻的坚定的大眼睛的青年看着我说道。“所以我们才希望留在这里。”

我撇开眼睛不去看他的眼睛，那种生命力让我感到恐惧，然后我看见另一个高瘦的青年用手挡了挡他，用更为温和的声音对我说：“我们是从6号基地过来的。”

听到这个久违的词，我心中一颤。6号基地是我父母曾经任教的学校，也是丧尸大骚乱的中心，换句话说，没有公关保护措施的6号基地就是灾难的重灾区。

我看向两个青年，惊讶于他们居然可以从6号基地逃出来。也是这一眼，我看到的只有两个人虽然疲惫但是坚定的眼神。然后大眼睛的青年继续说到：“在2号堡垒，也就是市政，我们遇见了你的姐姐和弟弟。”我不动声色地看着他，他便继续说道。“你的弟弟现在在2号领主身边做厨师，不愁吃穿，过得挺好。然后···你的姐姐被留在了一个领层的身边···做···妻子一样的···”

“嗯···我懂了。”我打断了他的话头，心里十分混乱。我原以为是自己抛弃了家人，这样我心里也舒服了很多。

“但是···两位老师···在大骚乱里已经···”大眼睛的青年低下头小声的说道，似乎不愿提起半年前那悲伤的记忆。

“啊···”我不禁叹了口气，虽然已经是我原来就已经预见到的结果，直接听到这个消息还是让人感到十分难受。

“6号基地，我以为已经没有人活着了。”我喃喃道。 

“是。”大眼睛的青年接话。“我们已经逃亡了近四个月了，去了所有的堡垒，可是没有人愿意收留我们。”

我睁大眼睛有些惊讶，青年作为重要劳动力和牺牲品应该是很受各个堡垒欢迎的存在，特别是这两位青年还有着挺帅气的外貌。

“原因是这些孩子们···”他们让开身子，在他们和警察后后面坐着十来个十岁左右的孩子们。

“十一个人···”我扭过头，叹了口气。

“都是跟着我们跑了几个月的孩子们。”高瘦的青年说道，用一种泫然欲泪的表情看着我。我不愿意看他的表情便低下头，陷入了长时间的沉思。

我所在的17楼曾被称作“隐藏的17”，当时我的父亲选择拒绝收纳任何人，按他当时的说法是，有限的空间使得我们不得不选择一定数量的人进入我们的领域，从而引起更多内部的争端，与其如此，不如不去选择任何人在某种程度上放弃领层的权利，远离内部的权利争端。

也正是因此，17楼一直只有我们一家人，但是因为父母都是教授，姐姐原来也是幼师，因此有孩子的人家常常将孩子寄放在我们家中自习，17层就这样完全的远离了7号堡垒的内部争端成为了被众人保护的对象。

而在大骚乱后，只有我一个人的17层成为了完全的孤岛，失去了与其他楼层的所有交流。每天我看着窗外的黑压压的天空，远处血肉模糊的街道，不禁思考自己为什么还活在这个世界上。在失去家人联系的四个月后，我可耻的想要结束自己的生命。也就是在这个时候，我遇到的这两个青年会不会成为17楼的巨大转折呢？

我想了很长时间，然后我又将目光投向了那群孩子们和两个青年。 

“你们来吧。”我说。“但你们要等我先去收拾一下房间。”首先，我要把挂在天花板上的绳索收起来。

我开始统计13个人的信息，为他们的入驻办理必要的手续。然后我知道了那个大眼睛的青年名叫加藤，而那个瘦高的青年名叫小山。另外的11个孩子里有7个女孩，4个男孩，年龄最小的只有4岁，最大的两个女孩也只有12岁。

我在一旁看着两个青年带着孩子忙碌地整理着屋子，只见这个已经死去了半年的房子慢慢活了过来。领主带来了一些食物，以庆祝“孤岛17”正式变成了所谓的“教育楼层”，我不禁苦笑起来，以后估计要相当麻烦了。

在加藤君带着几个女孩在厨房忙碌的空档，我则让小山君叫上年龄最大的三个人，然后带着他们在堡垒里走动，顺便教他们堡垒里的规矩。

“ 由于每个领层拥有不同的管理方式，大楼内部其实也就如同一个体系不甚完整的小型社会。比如2楼和1楼被称作“守卫部门”原本是黑白两道的警察和黑社会盘踞于一二楼，守卫整座堡垒，也因此他们集结了堡垒中的最强的力量。“

“我们可以信赖他们吗？”问问题的是年龄比最大的那个女孩。

“嗯。因为领主住在3楼，所以名义上而言1、2、3楼都是领主的领域，是最可以放心的领域。”我回答道。

“另外，食物配给位于5楼和25楼，但是，我们不需要去25楼的食物供给处。因为食物配给出现的争端非常频繁，一不留神就会陷入楼上的领层的权利争端之中，所以我们尽量避免去25楼。”

“除了25还有不能去的地方吗？”女孩继续问道，她乍得一看似乎很娇小，但是眼神里总是透着一股子纯粹的坚强，我听说她的父母在早期就抛弃她和她的哥哥远走高飞，而哥哥又死在了大骚乱中，虽然我知道这样的故事每天都在这个城市里发生，但是我却是还没有办法接受这些故事。

“再比如6楼被人们称作“迷情六楼”，大量的风俗行业的幸存者投靠于六楼领层，慢慢地六楼也就成为整栋大楼里日夜笙箫的场所，我觉得你们是不会去的啦。”

“另外最高楼43楼，也被称为“死亡之楼”也就是所谓的处决地，所有来到堡垒的人都有可能会在最高楼被处死，处死不需要理由，可以是犯罪，也可能单纯因为这个月的食物供给不足。虽然在最高楼裁判官的身边是最为危险的，但是为了高处的空气与景色而希望投靠裁判官的人也仍然是络绎不绝，但是我们也尽量不要接近那边了。”

“还有……”

有关于在这座堡垒中的生活方式，我几乎倾其所有的教给了他们。

如果什么时候我不想继续活下去了，至少他们可以平安的在堡垒里长大。

我这样想着。

离他们的到来已经过去了一个月，我又一次做了那个梦。

几万人的学生们暴动的冲向宣布“放弃6号基地，保全2号3号堡垒”的高层决定人。突然从前方蔓延开来的尖叫声覆盖了整个操场，学生们的姿态变得无比扭曲，发现异样的老师和教授们开始隔离人群，组成人墙试图隔开已经被感染的学生与还未受感染的学生。

我们在远处的礼堂看到这一切的发生，而这一切的发生是如此迅速，操场上的人们扭曲的姿态血肉模糊的样子让我想吐。

“快离开礼堂！他们也在礼堂也投入了丧尸！”有人高声呼喊着。

“等等！我的家人还…”我的话还没说完就被人拽走，操场上逐渐形成的人墙里…在最后一秒，我看到了我的母亲将我的姐姐一把推出了包围圈外。

我从梦中醒来，听见了有孩子在争吵的声音，皱起了眉头。

叫佑子的小女孩和另一个男孩吵了起来，原因是床褥的位置。

小山极力想劝阻两人的争吵，但是两个人完全没有要停下的样子。

我只觉得身心俱疲，望向坐在一旁的加藤，他靠在墙上看着远处的天空，不知道在想什么。

深夜，孩子们终于安静下来睡着了。

我走到茶水间倒了杯水，小山也在那里。

“抱歉，一直都给您添麻烦了…”

我摇摇头：“也不算麻烦，这个世道下，也没有什么麻不麻烦的事情了。”

小山点点头，不再说什么。

“加藤君，最近经常一直看着那边的旧教堂呢…”我说道，用手指了指堡垒向南的那座教堂。

“我们之前去过那里一次，那边有座钟塔，非常漂亮。”小山看着我手指的方向，说道。

果然，他也注意到了。因为在这之前我就注意到了他会注意加藤的每一个动向，当然我能发现的事情他也能发现，只不过我并不知道他们对那座教堂有什么回忆，也不知道加藤现在想要做的事情是什么，这也就是我向他询问这件事情的原因。

“那座钟塔里有一个放映室，在一个很隐蔽的地方，我们曾经在哪里藏身过一段时间……在还没有遇到那群孩子们的时候。”

我有些惊讶的看向他，我一直以为那群孩子是他们带着逃出来的孩子。

“原本我们有九个学生，待在那座教堂里。但是后来，那座教堂被一群不明身份的人占领，我们被迫从里面逃出来，那时被修女交到我们手上的就是这群孩子。”

“吃了不少苦吧…”我问道。

“多亏了SHIGE在我身边…”小山低下头笑了笑。

不只小山，那群孩子们也都将加藤君叫做SHIGE，明明是个不怎么说话的人，却拥有可以和所有人都没有隔阂的交流，这也是加藤君的魅力吧。

“你…和加藤君是恋人吧。”我喝了口茶说道。

“诶、!?”小山君一瞬间有一些动摇。

但我并不是想故意提及这件事情，只是有天晚上我走到自己的房间外想要喝口水时无意中看到了两个人坐在靠进南面窗户的窗台边。

我原本也没想打扰他们，只是被那个画面的美吸引去了目光而已。

夜晚的天空没有星辰，用于消毒的紫色雾气照应着城市橙色的灯光，如同是白色画布上绘出的彩色渐层一样延展开来，两个人紧紧地依偎在一起，似乎在低声细语着什么。

我看见加藤微微抬起头蹭过去，小山似乎微微轻笑了两声，转过头吻上了他的嘴唇。两人的背影映照在夜色之中，被框在窗台之中，就像是一副水彩画一样。

如果那个时候，我就这样死去了的话，就无法看到这美丽的一幕了吧。

也就是那个晚上，我决定了，自己要活下去，不得不活下去。

“名义上是我救了你们，事实上是你们救了我啊…”我这样对小山说道。

在这个时期，外出总是充满了风险。但是堡垒内部只会提供基本生活用品，如果有什么特殊需要，就必须要自己出门去仓储地购置。外出被严格管控，一个月只能出去两次。

但是对于我而言，比起一个人和一群小孩子待在一起，外出根本就不算什么风险，即便是我已经逐渐习惯了这些孩子，我仍然不擅长应付孩子。就这样外出的任务就交给了我和加藤君。

堡垒内禁止武器使用，只有在出堡垒时才能在一层保安处拿到自己的武器。

“其实讲实话，我用的并不好。”我实话实话道。

“我也是。”他也这样说道。

……我们陷入了迷之沉默之中。

听天由命吧…我心里默默想着。

但是这次的外出并没有想象那么危险，这一个月以来7号堡垒的附近已经进行过了强力清除，现在周边的丧尸已经很少了，更何况还是开着越野车出门，基本上没有什么好格外担心的事情。

从城市西南的储备仓库里购置了一些特殊的生活用品和食品，堆进了车里，往家里开去。

路上几乎没有什么车辆，路面显得格外宽阔，黑色的路面被清理的格外干净，被损坏的建筑也正在修复之中，道路上也没有人，只有几个交通枢纽路口有警员站岗，整个地区看起来就像是商业广告的3D模型似的。

我开着车，瞥了一眼加藤君，发现他又在注视那个教堂。

“听说，你和小山君之前在那里呆了很长时间。”我漫不经心地说道。

“嗯。”他也漫不经心地回应我。“他跟你说的？”

“嗯。他说那个钟楼有个放映室，你们在那里呆了很长时间。”

听我这样说，他突然呼呼地笑了几声：“这个也跟你说了啊…”

无言地行驶了一段时间，我们驶入了堡垒的地下停车场，结束了人体检查。我和他将购置的东西转移到推车上，看着东西清理的差不多了我终于下定决心地问道。

“下次出门，你们两个要不要回去走一趟？”

他手上的动作停了一下，然后恢复了动作。

“我想等状态再好转一些后带着孩子们过去一趟…”他将车后备箱关上，这样说道。“你也一起过来吧。”

又过了一个月，在和领主交涉后，我们终于可以被允许将年龄超过9岁的孩子们带出堡垒。

我们开着两辆车，我带着两个孩子，他们两人带着四个孩子。对于久违的出门，孩子们显得各位兴奋，一路上都叽叽喳喳的闹个不停。

到了教堂后，我们将车停在停车场里，嘱咐孩子们现在开始一定要很安静。

不说小山和加藤两个人，孩子们也都很熟悉教堂的的路，看来他们在这里的确是呆了很久，绕过了洗礼堂不知道过了多少个厅室爬了多少层楼，我们终于来到了一个破旧的木门前。

“这里要小心，地面的木头都老化了，跟着我们走过的地方走会比较安全。”小山转过头对我说道。

转过木门，面前出现的一幕让我几乎浑身颤抖。

这里是钟塔的顶端，阳光透过巨大的彩色玻璃玫瑰窗洒进来，斑斓的色彩铺满了地面，而地面已经残破不堪，有些地方已经镂空，被什么人用捆住的竹筏似的构造支撑着。

我们排成一排走在残破的地板上，脚下发出咯吱咯吱的响声，彩色的斑点好似万华镜一样在他们身上移动着。

走进放映室，说是放映室其实也不过就是一面白墙的对面有三排阶梯式的座椅的房间，加藤去倒腾放映器，小山将孩子们聚集在一起。

播放的电影是一部老到我都怀疑孩子们看不懂的电影。是罗杰·坎廷的《追梦之人》。  
随着电影的放送，时间就这样自然的流逝着，放映室的门口也透入了玫瑰窗的色彩。

最小的孩子坐在我的怀里，静静地看着那部老电影，那个小小的身体散发着生命的热量。在我的斜后方，加藤和小山两个人坐在一起，我看不见他们的表情，但是可以看到他们握在一起的双手。

在这里，他们经历过什么呢？

我不敢想象。也不愿意去想。

我们必须要在天黑之前回去，整理了一下房间，我们列着队走向停车场。

那个立式停车场位于教堂附近，我们当时将车停在了二楼，所以现在必须要从一楼地面上去。

走在前面的小山突然停了下来，让我们不要动。

我从水泥柱之间向他看到的方向望去，只见一个又十余个穿着白色衣服的人聚集在一起，看起来并不是丧尸，但是仍然格外可疑。

“嘘…”我示意孩子们放低声音，让最大的女孩带着他们往车的方向走，然后伸手将自己的手放在了枪上，加藤和小山两个人也守在另一个柱子后守着孩子们等待他们全员都坐上那辆较大的越野车。

“啪咔、”

似乎是一个孩子上车时踩空了，发出了声响，但是这微小的声音马上就被白衣人们注意到了。

“嗖”地一声，一只如同飞箭一样的东西就在加藤和小山藏身的柱子旁与他们擦身而过，钉在了越野车的车门上。

我惊出一身冷汗，只见小山从柱子后跃出就是一枪，翻身躲到另一个柱子背后，而另一边一个人应声倒下。

这个人的倒下引起了对方的骚动，白衣人们向我们这边移动了过来，随之而来的则是如同雨点一般的飞箭。

我和加藤君分开向两边跑去，白衣人也随之变为两批，我努力的将自己藏在柱子后以防被射中，不断向远处跑去，回过神来发现有几个人正在向我们的车靠近。

“小山君！后面！”

白衣人已经靠近了越野车，小山向那边冲过去。

“嘭嘭嘭、”连着三声枪响。

我看见后车窗里伸出了一把手枪，那个年龄最大的小女孩开枪后，靠近的三个人都倒在了地上。

这枪法…这个反应能力…

我完全看呆了。

就在这时，我突然感到肩上一阵快风嗖过，面前的柱子上插上了一根飞箭，我回过头看了一眼被击倒在地流血不止的三个人，我感觉自己的脸部抽搐了一下。

“小山君、快回去！加藤君呢？他的人在哪？”

“不知道……”小山咬牙切齿地说，“刚才他受伤了…你快过来…我们先离开这里。”

那群白衣人已经停止了对我们的攻击，准备护送最开始被射伤的人离开，那个人白色的衣服上已经染上了大块的血迹。

这些人果然不是丧尸，但是，他们究竟是什么人？

在没有武器流通的现在，却可以使用飞箭与枪支抗衡。

我盯着那群准备撤退的白衣人，大家都护送着中间的那个人…而接下来，我居然在那堆人里看到了一个熟悉的脸庞。

我的姐姐。

为什么？为什么？

我浑身冷汗。

“你先回去！！我会把加藤君找回来完好无损的给你送回去的！”

我说完就向着白衣人离开的方向追了上去。

他们从二楼跑到了一楼，又从一楼跑到了负一楼，地下的路线非常复杂，我跟丢了他们。

喘着粗气，正当我不知如何是好时，突然一旁窜出来了一个身影，我立马拿出枪。

“别开枪。我是来给你带路的。跟我走。”

一个穿着橙色连帽衫的家伙出现在了我的面前，他的速度很快，很快就带我离开了地底。他在路旁的石柱和栏杆上快速的跳跃着，带我来到了一个广场。

他蹲在广场高处的石柱上，我喘着粗气看着他，他似乎一点也不累似的。

“他们…是什么人……”我问道。

“疫苗变异人种的组织。”他回答道。“两个月前的疫苗制作成功后有几千人进行了注射，但是，在这之后，疫苗的研制突然暂停了。这些人中有一部分人因为利用自己的免疫制作更多的丧尸进行投放。简而言之就是受到庇护的恐怖组织。”

“但是…这不应该是你插手的事情，牵扯的人太多了。我救你只是因为你是SHIGE的朋友。另外，我会回去救他的，接下来的事情你不用管了。”

橙衣人说完就打算离开。

“等等！我跟你一起走！”我喊道。“我答应了别人要带他回去的！”

虽然他非常拒绝，但是我还是死缠烂打地跟他去了南部科技城。

在路上，他告诉我他叫丸子，也是曾经是在教堂里呆过的一员。当时教堂里有十几个人藏在那里，收到了疫苗注射的信息后，一部分的人选择去打疫苗，而另一部分人则留了下来。

就结果而言，选择去打疫苗的人在路上丧生的人也不少，打了疫苗的人成为了白衣族的人也有，没选择去打疫苗的人丧生的也有，变成和他一样的游者的人也有。

每个人都选择了不同的路，有人生也自然会有人死。

到了科技城，丸子带我走进了一个网状的电梯，坐到了地下二楼。

刚走出电梯，我一脚就踩到了一个滋溜作响的黑色橡胶一样的东西，让人恶心的触感让我不自觉地‘恶’了一声。

“还没有被清理的丧尸皮而已。小心一点，这里已经是丧尸的领域了。这些丧尸的能力被加强了，非常危险。”他说道。

“加藤君会被带到这里来吗？”我问道。

“他受伤了有感染的风险，所以应该会自己到这里来找解药。”他背靠在我对面的墙上，“永远别忘记注意背后。”

我也和他一样将背靠在墙上，刚准备探头去确认一下外面。

“啪叽”一声，从天上掉下来了一块黑色的胶皮，也就是所谓的丧尸皮，这张皮还带着水蒸气，发出一股恶臭。

“还有头顶。”丸子补充道。

科技城的楼房大都是玻璃质感，密集高耸，中间有管道或者空中走廊连接着，我跟着他来到了另一个大楼的玻璃外挂电梯上，向更高的楼层走去。

在电梯里，我趴在玻璃上四处张望，立马发现了那个熟悉的身影。

在对面的大楼的透明电梯里，加藤君正蜷缩在一角，抱着一箱什么东西。

我马上提醒丸子看，他便立刻按了下一层电梯的按钮。

电梯咔擦地停了下来，他突然从自己的衣服里掏出了什么东西，他不断地将那个东西掏出来，我才明白他打算干什么。

那是一根有一头可以粘粘玻璃的粗尼龙绳，他打算从这栋大楼直接飞过去。

“你…打算干什么？”

“可能会来不及…”他说道。

我有些没理解他的话，直到我转头看向加藤君所在的电梯，我才发现，他的电梯并没有移动，而是卡在了十几楼左右的地方，而电梯门的另一边似乎有什么东西正在奋力的扒门。

我们的电梯停了下来，他正准备出去，我一把拉住了他。

“等等、停的楼层不是你按的楼层。”

我的话就如同是静水中的岩石，我们两个人一下子紧张了起来。

但是，电梯门已经打开了。

刚开了一个小缝，一只干瘪的手就伸了进来。

“碰！”

对准那只手的手臂，我扣动了扳机，开枪声在电梯厢中回响起来。

丸子按下了紧急停止按钮，其他准备伸进来的手就这样被卡在了电梯门上。

“怎么办？我们要打碎玻璃吗？”我问道。

“可能来不及了…”他的话音刚落，一声巨响从加藤君所在的电梯那边传来，我吓了一个激灵，向声音传来的方向看去。

电梯玻璃被什么东西砸了一个大洞，我都还没反应过来那个大洞是什么，就听见空中传来了“啊啊啊啊…”的喊声，定睛一看居然是小山从另一边的大楼上顺着绳子滑了过去，从砸开的大洞里钻进了电梯。

我不禁有些疑惑，这种绳子难道是家中必备吗？为什么每个人都有这个绳子？

“枪借我一下。”丸子说道。

“碰”地一声电梯被打出了一个洞。

“这边！帮忙打个洞！”丸子向他们喊道。

“让开！”对面的小山向我们喊道。

随着哐当一身巨响，一颗如同铅球一样的东西砸了进来。

玻璃碎了一地。

丸子将可以粘粘玻璃的吸盘从铅球一样的东西上取下来，贴在了我们的电梯内壁上，然后将我们的绳子的吸盘头扔给了他们。

“拽着绳子的这一头，向那边二楼的阳台飞。”丸子说着将绳子的另一头缠在了我的手上。

“你呢？！！”我被他一把送出去，回头大喊道。

“我恐高，我自己有办法。”他向我扬了扬手上的手枪。

我感觉自己快速的坠落，瞬间绳子被拉紧，开始极速接近对面的大楼的墙壁。

我抬起头看见加藤君和小山君正搂在一起向着我刚刚所在的大楼的空处飞去，一时之间空中充满了哀嚎声。

这种时候至少两个人可以相互调整一下啊！！！！

眼看我就要撞上对面的墙壁了，但是完全不知道怎么调整，只能满脑子我靠地闭上了眼睛。

“哐当。”我似乎撞到了什么东西，眼前一黑。


End file.
